1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video surveillance systems and to recording of information pertaining to aircraft accidents and incidents.
2. Background Information
Many recent aircraft disasters have a common threadxe2x80x94many questions about the final moments of the aircraft condition, trajectory, surrounding environment, etc. remain unanswered, even when the xe2x80x9cblack boxesxe2x80x9d are recovered and are functioning. This is true, not only because flight data and voice recorders can record only so many parameters, but because none of those parameters relate to visualization, and nothing is more telling of certain circumstances than a picture. In short, we currently have no way to visually capture the scene of a doomed aircraft""s final moments.
It would well advance the cause of aircraft safety through greater understanding of aircraft accidents to provide means by which the final stages of an aircraft downing are visually recorded and preserved for accident investigators. Ideally, such a system could be deployed from the aircraft, and record at a safe distance the scene of the mishap. Such a system would include means for gently xe2x80x9clandingxe2x80x9d itself, and for aiding searchers in locating the system after it was down. Certain embodiments can be self-deploying based on certain measured parameters, the presence of which virtually insure an aircraft downing (steep and/or spiraling dive, loss of yaw, pitch or bank control, structural failure of some major component of the airframe, etc.). For use in over-water scenarios, the surveillance system should be water tight to several atmospheres.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an aviation mishap surveillance system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide, via an on-board, self deploying surveillance and recording system to visually record aircraft accidents, to advance because of aviation safety by better enabling accident investigators to isolate causes of such accidents.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an aviation mishap surveillance system which, because it is carried aboard an aircraft and automatically deployed, is constantly available for recording and incident regardless of time and place.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the supplement to current xe2x80x9cblack boxxe2x80x9d technology in better providing useful information for accident investigators who seek the details of and causative factors for aviation incidents.
In satisfaction of these and related objectives, Applicant""s present invention provides an aviation accident surveillance and recording system. The system of the present invention is an integrated video recording system, self powered rotary wing aircraft, and marker beacon system. The surveillance system may be manually deployed, but in most instances it is anticipated that the system will be automatically deployed when any of a number of unusual attitudes and/or unusual flight characteristics are assumed by the subject aircraft (extreme nose high or nose low pitch, entry into a spin, air speed in excess of Vne, airframe separation, air speed less than Vso, sudden loss of pressurization, and complete loss of hydraulic pressure or otherwise attributable loss of control of flight control surfaces, for example).
The surveillance system of the present invention will include video cameras positioned and focused for recording a 360xc2x0 panorama of the surrounding environment. The surveillance system has an internal battery power source which powers contour of rotating rotary blades to hold the system So aloft for several minutes as it records the surrounding environment. The video images are recorded onto on-board impact-resistant data collection systems of similar technology to the current xe2x80x9cblack boxesxe2x80x9d on airliners and military aircraft. Certain embodiments of the present system will include infrared visualization and recording systems for gathering information and other than visible light conditions. To enable subsequent location of a deployed surveillance system capsule, the present system will include an aviation ELT transmitter as well as externally visible strobe lights.
To stabilize the system capsule during use, certain embodiments of the present invention may include direct topic stabilization systems.
The on-board battery pack of the present invention will be constantly maintained in a fully charged condition via a power interface which draws power from the aircraft electrical system.
Once surveillance systems of the present invention are put into common use, the vast majority of questions, the nature of which surround most present day aircraft losses, will be answered. Blame, whether mechanical, human, and/or meteorological will be properly and fairly allocated. In the case of mechanical malfunctions which may be discerned from the recorded information, the need for appropriate remedial actions may be or quickly recognized and undertaken. In the case of human network, any need for remedial training and pilot educational measures they likewise be more quickly recognized. In this date of increasing terrorists threats, a hideous crime may be more quickly recognized as such and proportional response may be swiftly undertaken.